Twilight REMIX
by Shaden of shadows
Summary: Nicky, Zachy, and Emma wake up to find themselves changedand thier parents dead. HOW WILL THEY COPE? how will Bella take it when she finds out she has three newborn vampires staying in her house?
1. Meet The Shadows

"Zach! Zachy!" I whispered, shaking my brother awake.

He was pale and looked well; better then he did when we fell asleep the night before. He was way more toned and his plain black shirt was practically ripping under the new dexterity of his muscles.

"What? I'm trying to fall back asleep." He replies while pushing me away. He was always the lazy one.

There was a noise fallowed by a sharp scream. "Nicky!" This was my sister Emma calling me from down the hall.

I took off towards her voice so fast that I ended up crashing through the wall and face-first on the floor next to her.

"Ten points on the landing." She said shakily, her voice rough from screaming.

I looked at her. She looked utterly amazing with her hair smoothened out and glowing a brilliant golden brown, all her blemishes and scars had been erased, her normally lightly tanned skin was a light pale, her curves were more noticeable then before, and overall her body looked as though it was envisioned by a famous painter.

"Thanks and you look…well, you look amazing." I mumbled while picking myself up and looking over at the wall.

"Oh my god, dad's going to kill me when he sees this!" I complained while secretly pondering how I got through the wall in the first place.

Her eyes suddenly grew large when she turned around. "Nicky! You look so….so hot!" I blushed and turned away into her large wall mirror and took a look at myself. My hair wasn't a mess anymore, I was skinnier, my scars from cutting were all gone, and the thing I've noticed about all of us is our eyes which were normally a blue-green were now a deep crimson and our normally milky-tan skin was now a pale tint.

"Wait, where's mom and dad anyway?" I finally ask after studying my new body.

"They went out for dinner or something last night." Emma calls from her large walk-in closet. She was fishing through it for clothes so I decided to check up on Zachy. As I was walking to his room my throat started burning but I dismissed it as nothing.

I walked into his room to find him walking out of his bathroom with steam pouring out. "Hey, I think the hot water's busted or whatever" he says casually while pulling a pair of black jeans and grey zip-up hoody on.

"Why do you say that?" I ask watching him walk by.

"Turned the knob to the hottest and it still felt only warm, anyways the showers all yours." He calls from down the hall.

I shrugged and walked back to my room, passing our collection of family photos along the way. Most of them were taken a few years ago and we still looked normal with our imperfections.

I grabbed a pair of dark-blue skinny jeans and a black button-up long sleeve then go back to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. My shirt and pants were bloody and torn so I pulled them off and threw them into the trash without a second thought, I had plenty more anyways.

I stepped into the shower and instantly realized Zachy was right, the shower felt only warm no matter where I turned the knob. "I could get used to this" I said under my breath while reaching for the soap.

After I was done I walked out and went downstairs to the kitchen where I'd left my cell phone the night before. When I got there I found Emma and Zachy watching television.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I say grabbing my phone and plopping next to Emma. She turns to me trying to hide the worry in her face but I know better.

"What's wrong Emma?" I ask her feeling a little worried now.

"Nicky, remember when I said mom and dad went to dinner last night?" She asked in a small voice.

"Well yeah, so what's wrong?" I ask again, concern beginning to creep into my voice.

She shook her head and grabbed my hand for comfort. "That was four days ago!" She yelled squeezing my hand. I gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, we'll go look for them okay?" I assure her and get up to grab the keys to my car.

"Zachy, let's go we're to look for mom and dad!" I call upstairs. I heard a muffled bang followed by Zachy flying past me and charged out the door.

I followed him the car at normal speed. "Zachy, what the heck was that noise I heard?" I ask while unlocking the door and jumping inside while Zachy and Emma slid into the back seat of my silver and red mini cooper.

"Nothing I uh, knocked over my dresser." He chocked out nervously. I thought his dresser weighed a ton.

"Okay well, let's get looking for mom and dad." I mutter and throw the gear into drive.

I drove down the concrete path that led to the main street until a crude path cut into the side of the road caught my attention. I pulled over to the opening.

"You guys se that?" I ask, turning around to face my siblings.

"Yeah, should we go check it out?" Zachy said softly, trying to stay calm…wait how do I know that?

Emma nodded and got out slowly, followed by Zachy, then finally me. I locked up and started down the crushed path. Along the way I could feel the burning feeling begin to return to my throat. As we were walking I spotted a small herd of deer and immediately sprang for one.

I smashed into it with bone crushing force and bit into it. I could feel the transfer of blood from its neck veins to my awaiting mouth, and then the burning eventually stopped. I looked over in horror to find that Zachy and Emma had done the exact same thing.

"What the hell happened to us?" I started but a line of burning bushes caught my attention. I followed the line with my eyes until I could see a blue corvette crashed into a tree burning in the distance.

"Dad!" I called out and ran to it so fast I slammed into the tree, snapping it in half. Once I picked myself off the ground I ripped open the door and tossed it aside to find my mom and dad lying against the seat dead. They both had countless fang sized marks all over them.

"Crap!" I yelled angrily and threw the door so far it flew out of sight. How could I be so stupid? Pale skin, red eyes, no comprehension of heat, super speed and strength, blood cravings. We'd been turned into vampires…but how? The one who turned us must have killed our parents.

I'll take him down myself but first I need to know what he did to us. What about these Cullen kids who just moved in? They look just like us except for the eyes…maybe they can help…

A/N: so there you go…I really need ideas sop if you can review me an idea, it'd be MUCH appreciated.


	2. Discovery

DISCLAIMER: I own Zachy, Emma, and Nicky….that's it

"Zachy, Emma!" I called with despair dripping from my voice.

They heard the urgency in my voice and rushed to my side at inhuman speeds.

"Oh my god, is that our parents?" Emma asked with her hand covering her mouth.

I could feel the rage returning full force when I caught a slight glimpse of Zachy's pain-filled eyes. He never shows it when he's hurt. I nodded slightly then pulled our parents bodies of the burning car and set them side by side so I could dig them a grave.

"What are you doing Nicky; shouldn't we call the cops or something?" Zachy choked out with a shiver. I took that into consideration.

"Yeah, that's a better idea, I'll make the call." I reply while pulling my cell phone from my pocket and dialed 9-1-1. It rang twice.

"Forks police station, this is chief Swan, state your emergency." A rough voice sounded over the speaker. Good, chief Swan's an old family friend since he saved my dad from a bar fight a couple of years ago.

"Chief Swan, thank god it's you, I need you to send an ambulance to our estate fast, Robert and Jane has been in an accident!" I yelled into the receiver, unable to hold my emotions any longer. I always used my parent's first name when talking to Charlie or he would understand who I'm talking about.

"Calm down son, I'll be there in just a minute" he replied calmly but I could tell he was nervous and the line went dead. I closed my phone then slid it back into my pocket and turned to Zachy and Emma.

"Well, what'd he say?" they asked in sync. Wow, twins sometimes…

"He said he'd be here in a minute." I replied and realized I was covered in blood. "Guys, we need to go home and change!" I yelled. Zachy gave me a blank expression. "We're covered in blood you idiot!" I yelled again, pointing to my ruined shirt.

He chuckled a little. "No dear Nicolas, you're covered in blood, me and Emma are just fine." He said with an all too annoying smile. I hated it when he used my full name.

I was about to argue but Emma spoke up. "Alright, why'd we attack those animals in the first place?" she blurted.

I gave her a nervous look. "It may sound stupid but I think we're vampires." I said quietly with my head down, thinking I'd be laughed at. Zachy shot me a thoughtful glance.

"You may be on to something" he said plainly then took off his sweater and handed it to me.

"Here, put this on so he doesn't shoot you on sight" he snickered.

"Jerk" I mumbled and slid the sweater over my head right as Charlie slid next to us.

He stepped out of his car. "What happened here Nicky?" he uttered with an expression of horror printed on his face as he observed the scene. I could only guess he saw the car.

"We think they were drunk after their date yesterday and swerved off the road" I lied quickly while looking over at Zachy quickly who was comforting Emma. She was always so close to our parents. He gave me a slight nod to show he understood and took Emma back to the car to wait after I threw my keys to him.

Charlie went back to his car to radio in an ambulance then walked back over to me. He must have bought the lie; I was always good at making believe what I wanted them to.

"Okay, an ambulance should be here in a little while to pick them up" he explained, his voice full of sympathy.

I nodded in thanks. "Thanks Charlie" I replied quietly. I could feel smell his blood and hear his heart beating evenly but I didn't feel the urge to drink.

I began to walk back to my car but I felt Charlie's hand on my shoulder. It was warm and I couldn't help but stop, he's been like a second father to me.

"Why don't you kids come stay with me, I could use the company now that Bella's busy with that Cullen kid." He offered with a small smile.

"Sure Charlie, we'd love to, let us grab our stuff and we'll be over tonight" I replied half-heartedly and went to tell Zachy and Emma the News: we're staying with the Swans! That will get me closer to the Cullen's….and the vampire responsible for all of this…

A/N: so what you think about the shadows living with the Swans? Will Bella choose Zachy or Nicky over Edward? Will Edward choose Emma over Bella? I don't even know yet so review me with ideas people! I don't wanna make a bad choice here!


	3. Moving In

wow it's been a really long time since i updated....idk if that matters though...everyone hates me. but for all you nobodys that love me here ya go (jk bout the nobody hehe)

I made the trip to my car short by running at inhuman speed and appeared next to Emma with a grin.

"What are you so smiley about?" she asked and gave me a playful shove.

I drew a long yet unnecissary breath. "Well...we're going to be staying with Charlie and his daughter Bella for a little while." i replied while sliding behind the wheel. That earned two confused glances.

"WHAT?!" Emma yelled at me from the passenger seat. "Are you freaking stupid Nicky?" "How are we going to deal with Charlie or Bella when we're thirsty?" She exploded into one breath. i saw that one coming a mile away.

"Were you tempted by the slightest bit around Charlie just now?" i countered as i swung the car around the tree back into the rain-soaked road back to our house.

"Well...no but-" She began but i cut her off. "Then don't worry about it besides, i already agreed so it's final" i said sternly. She gave me a "this discussion isn't over" look.

"Well i thinks it's pretty cool" Zachy finally spoke up. Emma looked at him with spite. he was laying sideways across the back seat flipping through a sports magazine.

I laughed and looked back at him. "Thank you, now get your dirty shoes off my seat." i commanded while slapping a leg. he sighed in annoyance and shifted his feet off to the side.

We rode on in silence for the remainder of the trip, occasionally making remarks about the scenery or the weather.

When we got home, we each went into our respective rooms to box our possesions. i walked ast our parents room when i finished to find Emma half-laying on

the edge of thier bed with the family portrait held close to her chest. I walked in and sat next to her with an arm around her shoulder. She noticed me after a minute and sat up to lean into my.

I'm sure that if she was physically able to, she would have a break down. Once she had gained her composure, we packed my cooper and Zachy's jeep with our boxes, got into our respective cars, and made the trip to the swan residence. The trip took us half an hour and it was already dark when we left so we got out of dinner.

We each pulled up to Charlie's to be greeted by his daughter Isabella. She was of average hieght and weight with basic nromal features except her chocolate-brown eyes that seemed to glisen even in the darkness. her scent was sweet like burnt roses which somewhat annoyed me how it burned my throat.

She gasped when she saw us but gave a sweet smile and held out her to me. "Hey, my names Isabella but you can just call me Bella" She choked out. i took her hand which burned like fire but still mannaged to give a nice shake. "Name's Nicky" i replied quietly then pointed to my siblings. "And that's Emma and Zachy" they each waved shyly.

Charlie came out of the door and grabbed a few bags. "Glad ya' made it alright, we have some soup left over if your still hungry" he grunted then motioned for us to follow. Bella had dissapeared.

"Oh That's alright Chief, we already ate" I lied while following him inside. "okay" he shrugged.

We came inside to a dull living room with a few chairs, a Tv, some pictures of charlies family/friends, and a cleared space where two fold-up mattereses sat in the middle of the room.

"You boys will be sleeping her until i can clear up some space for your room and Emma can share a room with Bella" he explained.

"thanks Chief" i said and put my bags down.

"you can call me Charlie, goodnight" he said while walking off towards his room to sleep.

I followed Emma into Bella's room to help her unpack her things. we were done in an hour so i hugged and turned to leave so she could get dressed but ran right into Edward who was standing in the doorway with what looked like his entire family behind and Bella at the back. So that's where she went...

"Hello...may i help you?" i asked nervously.


End file.
